His Reason to Stay
by curlykay14
Summary: He was leaving and it was going to break her heart. All she wanted was for him to stay. One-shot. Complete.


All she had done was yell at him. But that was normal for their relationship. They yelled all the time and this was no different. The son of Draco Malfoy and daughter of Ron Weasley were always bound to fight. But this time it was different. This time she was confused and hurt and wanted to know the answers to questions that maybe he even he didn't fully understand. She had begged and pleaded with him to just tell her why he was leaving after they graduated. Why he was so insistent on going away, on 'finding himself', on leaving _her_. So in some last ditch attempt to make him talk, to make him _stay,_ she had said it. It was three stupid words that meant the world but bounced off his back like toothpicks thrown against a wall. She had no intention of telling him then. But he had seemed so angry, so upset with her and her questions and insistence, and she was so worried that this was the end. That after all those months of talking and arguing and stolen glances and hushed presences in the library would end. After all those hours doing nothing but sitting near each other and just learning to be friends and after so many years of hatred and hostility that came not from them but by what the legacy they were born with that friendship would be gone because he was leaving her and he _wouldn't tell her why_. So she had told him the one thing that she thought she couldn't ever say to him.

Rose Weasley was not impulsive. She was not brave or courageous to any extent. She usually would only take risks that benefited herself but this was one moment where all of that reason flew out the window. She knew that he would get angry and maybe even leave at her words. But then instead of stalking off, he had just stood there. Which was almost as bad as leaving. But he had just stood there and had gone white and then very, very red. And then suddenly he was striding across the empty classroom to her and then he was _kissing_ her but she _knew_ that this was his goodbye. She knew that this was his goodbye to her because of her stupidity. He had told her once that he couldn't be loved by anyone because he didn't want it that way. Maybe this was his last gift to her before he left forever, to give her a glimpse of what could have been? The last day of their school years and she was going to spend it with him and then he would leave her forever. So why not make the best of this situation?

So Rose responded. She started by laved her tongue up his neck and sucked on the juncture between his ear and jaw, feeling a deep vibration from his throat. Her hand slid up his shoulder to his neck and then up into his perfect platinum hair, letting the silky strands fall through her fingers. They shifted back until she was flat against the stone wall and his hands were cupping her bum and pressing her pelvis to his.

Sliding her lips up to his, she opened her mouth slightly, letting in his tongue to meet hers, tasting _him_ on her own and twining and curling her tongue around his. He moaned, deep and guttural in his chest, and she pressed closer to him instinctively. His hands cupped her face, stroking her cheekbones and eyelids before sliding back into her mass of red curls, knotting them into her messy bun on the back of her head and tilting her jaw back. Her fingers curled into the sleeves and shoulder of his shirt and her breath stuttered out and in as he continued to suck and bite at her neck. His hands moved down from her hair to cup her bum again and pull her closer to him, and she moved her hands to throw them around his neck.

It was all so intense for her. She had never experienced something so fast and exhilarating all at once like this. She felt scattered and fuzzy and lost all at the same time but only because she was knew what this meant. She knew that after, whatever this was going to be, had ended he would have to leave. He would leave her with a lingering kiss goodbye and walk out of her life forever because he was Scorpius Malfoy and she was Rose Weasley and she loved him but he couldn't love anyone. Because their parents wouldn't approve, because the public had already made messes of their lives. It would be suicide to continue anything that had happened here, because in all her life Rose knew that to have Scorpius's love was something that was hard earned. And she just didn't know if she had done enough. So for now she would settle for this beautiful thing they would create in this classroom, against this wall and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

His hands slid up her shirt, dancing along her ribs and hips before cupping her breasts and squeezing, making her moan loudly in his ear. He ground against her for a second and murmured something that she couldn't make out before reaching over to her hip and fumbled with the zipper. She reached down and quickly unzipped it for him before flicking the button of his trousers open and palming the bulge she felt beneath it. He made a strangled noise before yanking her skirt and knickers down her legs while she yanked on his shirt until he had cleared it over his head. Her hands trembled slightly as she pulled down his trousers and pants in one quick motion and then suddenly he was kissing her again.

His tongue delved into her mouth on her gasp to slick his against hers, his hand sliding over her exposed hips and thighs before shoving her shirt and bra up to cup her breasts again, making her moan quietly. Her hands moved over his chest, touching, feeling all the dips and muscles of his body before bracing her hands on his arms while he pulled her up. Wrapping her legs around his hips, he slammed her back against the wall for support, his tongue hot against her neck and his hands rough on her thighs.

"Please," she whimpered, before canting her hips towards him, reaching down to wrap her hands around him.

"Fuck - Rose," he gasped out as she positioned him to where he needed to be.

"Ah - Scorpius," she breathed out as he slammed into her, making her cry out from the sensation.

Every pull and push, every thrust and slick of their skin against each other seemed to add fire to their insatiable need to feel themselves, together, like no matter how close they were, it wasn't enough. She tilted her mouth up until she caught his lips again, searing it to herself, licking, biting and sucking until their groans and moans became too mixed together to tell whose was whose.

He rocked into her at a steady pace that she could keep up with, alternating between deep and long to short and shallow strokes, making her quiver and pull at his shoulders. Soon, she was shaking and gasping and moaning out pleas and whimpers. His hand moved down to rub slightly against her bundle of sensitive nerves and then suddenly she was gone. She was crying out and floating and locked into place all at once from pleasure and it was the most glorious thing Rose Weasley had ever felt. Then she was taken back down to her current position on the classroom wall. His hips pumped into her and she continued to rock herself into him, biting his neck and fingering the marks she had made all over his jaw and neck, all reds and purples turning darker with time. A slow burn continued through her body as he kept pumping until he slammed into her a few times harshly and tensed before slowly relaxing into her neck, breathing deep and wet into her skin.

She fingered the hair at the nape of his neck, soft, blond, and damp and tried to control the bubble of dread in her stomach as he pulled out of her slowly. She winced at the wetness that followed and began dressing with him, sensitive to the delicate silence surrounding them.

Standing awkwardly by him as he finished sliding his robe on she said the only thing she could think of. Tears blurring her vision and her voice wobbled but she needed to say this before he left. "Scorpius I- I know that you don't like the fact that I lo- that I love you but I need you to know it. I need you to know so that in a moment, when you leave me-".

She stopped to clutch her chest and drag a wet gasp into her lungs before continuing.

"So when you leave, you will always know that someone out there loves you for who you are - no matter your past, or your name's past - someone loves you".

She had closed her eyes and bowed her head, not daring to see how he was looking at her. She couldn't bear to see any pity, or hatred, or sympathy for her stupid love for him. Suddenly she felt a touch on her cheek.

"You are the only reason that I would stay, Rose," he whispered, stroking her cheek with his thumb and gathering the wetness there.

She looked up sharply, her dry throat clicking, and stared wide eyed at his face. She could see how uncomfortable he felt, expressing his feelings to her but she could also see the desperate look in the grayness of his eyes as if he was pleading for her to see what he was really trying to tell her, what he wanted to say. A sob seemed to escape from the tightness that consumed her chest and she gripped the hand on her cheek with a steely force.

"Oh god," she choked out. "I lov- I love you so much."

"I know," he whispered.

And then Scorpius Malfoy stayed there with her, and kissed her once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Reviews would be so helpful! Thank you so much for reading!

Thank you so so so so much to **flyingcrowbar** for being my beta and editing all my rubbish writing!


End file.
